


Unspoken Words

by Hookedonapirate, killiansprincess82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Secret Admirer, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiansprincess82/pseuds/killiansprincess82
Summary: Emma Swan is nothing, but an orphan. She has gone from one foster home to another and after finally aging out of the system, she moves to Storybrooke, Maine and takes Poetry 101 at the local College. Killian Jones is not your typical 'bad boy' at Storybrooke University. He takes Poetry 101 where he meets Emma Swan. He's admired her from the back of the classroom ever since day one and starts sending her poetry, unwillingly to expose himself because of old, broken wounds.Emma's love for poetry only grows when she receives anonymous letters in class. After being misunderstood her whole life, the only person who seems to understand her is the mysterious stranger writing them. She starts to fall in love, but will she ever find out who he is and will she be able to admit her true feelings and open up her heart completely? After Killian has been hurt before by his first love, will he ever be able to reveal himself to Emma as her admirer?





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my fellow readers and authors. I have just recently started writing a CS fanfiction on another website called Wattpad. My name on there is @CaptainsPiratePrincs and I will be also posting this story on fanfiction.net. My username on there I believe is the same name as the above, but like this CaptainsPiratePrincess. Just bare with me on this story for it is my first one on here.

~Emma's POV~

"Emma! Wake up, you're going to be late!”

The sound of Ruby's voice sharply rang in Emma's ear. At first, the words were merely incoherent noises, possibly from a dream. No, definitely from a dream. She dreamt that she was late for her class, which would be very bad thing if it were reality. Today she would be embarking upon a new journey; something she had waited her entire life for. She would be starting her fist day at a University; Storybrooke University to be exact. So naturally, being tardy would certainly not be an ideal start.

"Wake up before I pour ice cold water on you!" Emma heard Ruby shout rather rudely. Damn. Her friend was even more obnoxious in her dream than in real life.  
"Emma, do you really want to miss your first day of college?!"

Suddenly, Emma felt her whole body being shaken and stirred to life and once her roommate's words slowly settled into her brain, Emma sat straight up from her bed, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Crap!"

After a frantic blur of struggling to get out of bed, throwing on a gray t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans and red sneakers and brushing her rumpled golden locks, she put on some light makeup, grabbed her bag and practically flew out of her dorm.

Emma hated being late, especially for her very first class of what she hoped would be a long, productive four years of college. Granted, she was just glad to be out of the foster system. Being moved from one home to another, never knowing where she belonged. Now she had roots. Or hopefully she did. That was still to be determined.  
Ruby stayed behind for a later class while Emma ran across campus to her first class, knocking over anyone who got in her way. Pulling out her phone to give it a peak, she saw she had two minutes to get there.

Emma didn't consider herself the nerdy type. She certainly wasn't unintelligent but she really didn't know exactly where she fit in. When she applied for her courses, she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do, but she knew that she loved writing poetry. It was something she used as an outlet... something to escape the reality of her lonely, miserable childhood. And as it turned out, Storybrooke offered a fine Creative Writing Program. She didn't know for certain that she wanted that to be her major, but thankfully Poetry 101 fulfilled three of her general education requirements.

Finally reaching her classroom, she stopped abruptly, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate down. She glanced at her phone one again. One minute to spare.  
She walked into the room, not really knowing what to expect.

Her nerves slowly started to dwindle once her eyes searched the room, taking in everything. The students were carrying on conversations of their own and the instructor hadn't started yet, so that was reassuring. Walking precariously, she took a seat in the front row. She really wanted to do well in this class.

Emma had just sat in her seat at the front row just as the instructor introduced herself to the class. "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Frost. This class is to help you with writing poetry and everything that you need to know about it.” Ms. Frost explained to the class. “I understand that there are some new faces in my class and some old ones. But I do want to let everyone know that we do have a new student that just recently moved to this town.” She said as she walked over to Emma’s desk.

Emma saw this and wasn’t sure if she liked this one bit. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as Ms. Frost approached her desk. “Would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class.” Ms. Frost said as she looked down a Emma. Emma didn’t want to, but realized that the whole class had their eyes on her as the teacher approached her. So Emma stood up and turned to face the class. “Hi. My name is Swan. Emma Swan and I just recently moved here from Boston after being in the foster system for my entire life. I love to write and this class is perfect for just that.” Emma said as she looked down at her hands in front of her.

Ms. Frost smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Emma for sharing that information about yourself. Now, since this is the first day of Poetry 101, I would like to begin with a reading in the book that was placed on your desks when you got here.” Ms. Frost said as she returned to her desk. The teacher sat down and opened the book to a poetry that seem to be perfect.

Emma was a little bit embarrassed at what the teacher did to her just now. She is that type of person that doesn’t really want to be put on the spot. She is hoping that Ms. Frost won’t call on her so much being in the front row. So Emma did what the teacher was told to do and then waited for her to begin. “Okay, class. Today we will be reading a passage from a famous poet that you may have all heard of. Today we will be reading from William Shakespear.” Ms. Frost said as there were sounds of pages being turned in books.

~Killian’s POV~

What Emma didn’t know was there was this guy in the very back of the classroom that was watching her. As soon as she stood up and turned to face the class, he was shocked at how beautiful she was. With her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and her green eyes sparkle with the lights of the classroom. He had never seen her here in this town before and figured that she could be new to the town and school. She definitely caught his attention once she spoke and need he will get himself in trouble.

Killian leaned over to his mate beside and whispered to him. “So who is this new girl, this Emma that is in our class?” He asked as he was staring up at the front row where Emma was sitting. Robin shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure, mate, but I bet I can find out by Regina who she is. I know she knows all what goes around in this school. Maybe you should have been listening to her talk instead of staring at her.” Robin joked as he bumped his shoulder with Killian’s. Killian just glared at him and continued to read through the book that they were suppose to be reading.

Killian had an idea that may help him get the girl, but he just needs it to be anonymous until he is ready to tell her that it’s him. So as the teacher was reading a passage from the book he started to write something to get her attention. He just needs to find a way to get it to her without her knowing it was him. As he was writing the bell for the end of class rung. Killian finished what he wanted to write and decided to give it to Robin to hand it to her.

Robin looked at Killian with a look on his face. “What are you up to, Killian?” Robin asked as he stood up. “You know the last time you handed a secret note to a girl it didn’t end well.” Robin wasn’t sure if he wanted to be involved in this scheme that Killian was doing, but he is always willing to help out his mate. Killian finally finished what he wrote and folded the paper up. Then he handed it to Robin. “Give this to the new girl, Emma. I want to see if she will accept it and all.” He said as he stood up and started to walk out of the class room leaving Robin there alone with the note.

Robin just shook his head as he walked up to the front of the class where Emma was packing her stuff up. He stopped just in front of her desk and waited for her to acknowledge that he is there. Emma looked up and smiled. “Hi.” She said as she stood up. Robin bowed his head to her. “Milady.” Robin said. “I have something for you. I hope it’s okay.” He said as he handed her the piece of paper. “Hope you enjoy the rest of your day here in Storybrooke University.” He said as she took the paper and walked out of the class.

~Emma’s POV~

Emma raised an eyebrow at that and watched Robin walk out without another word. She was confused as to why he handed this to her and it peaked her interest in it even more. She decided to take the leap of faith and read what it says. She walked out of the class room and opened the note.

My soul trapped in limbo while  
Venus slumber yet my heart is restless  
Eager to please an earth bound angel,  
Sip the wine but I do not stumble drunk,  
But kiss me once and I fall like babylon;  
Down once again to the crumbling ruins of  
Forgotten emotions longing to reawaken;  
For to me she is like a goddess and I a  
Mere mortal at her feet may she look  
Down to lift me up and bring me soul  
Meaning again, as I lay in thirst on the  
Edge of my mortality, she is the living  
Water, to quench the fire that will  
Burn my spirit to ashes.

After Emma got done reading it, she looked up from the paper and looked around. She couldn’t see anyone in the halls that would have written this. This will be the first time that she ends up with a secret admirer. Emma went down the hall to her next class with a smile on her face clenching the paper against her chest.


	2. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the fun begins. Emma doesn't quite know who this secret admirer is, but soon she will find out. It won't be this chapter. I'm thinking she will find out in later chapters. Depending on how this story goes and who all likes it. This one we will learn that Killian is the one that is writing the poems, but Emma knows nothing about it.

The next day, Emma Swan had finally gotten to school earlier than the day before. She didn’t have to worry about having her roommate and friend, Ruby waking her up yelling at her to get to school. Apparently Ruby had met a guy the night before and stayed at his place over night so it was peaceful in the dorm room. 

Emma was walking down the hall to her locker. She had realized she forgot a book from one of her classes the day before. She was in her own world after receiving an anonymous poem that some guy just handed to her in class before she left. She had forgotten one of her creative writing books and was suppose to do some research in it last night and couldn’t since she didn’t have it. So this is where she had ended up early in the morning before any other students had arrived.

Emma had reached her locker and noticed a note sticking out from underneath it. She looked around to see who would have left it, but there seemed to be no one else around other than her. So she quickly walked to her locker so that no one would see it and grabbed the note. She opened it and it turned out to be another anonymous poem from someone. As she read the words written on the paper, it said:

There was a time  
When everything was clear  
Who I loved, what I felt,  
And what I feared.

Life has thrown too many tests  
And puzzles my way,  
I wish it would rain  
And wash them away.

I long for the days  
Of times gone by  
When the world was right  
And hopes were high.

But I cannot ride and hide  
From the truth I must face  
I must face each trail one by one  
No matter what the case.

No matter the out come  
The truth is better than a lie.  
So with the truth I will side.  
With the truth I must comply.

The truth may hurt  
But I will live to see  
The sun come out again  
And it will dry the tears I cry.

After Emma got done reading this poem, she looked everywhere on the paper for a name of the person who wrote this. But she couldn’t see anything, just the words written on the paper and what was written at the end: ‘Your Secret Admirer’. She never thought this would be happen to her when she came to this town to this college. She needs to figure out who would be her secret admirer. 

~Killian’s POV~

Killian was around the corner watching without anyone else seeing him spying on Emma. He knew from the moment that he laid his eyes on this blonde; his life would be over. He had fallen for her and doesn’t even know anything about this girl. He has heard that she is friends with Ruby Lucas and she is also roommates with her. He was hanging out with his mates Robin and Victor. Victor had Ruby over the night before and Killian heard her talking about her roommate, Emma, and he knew that this was the same girl that was in his Poetry 101 class. 

Killian quietly and carefully stood back against the wall and waited until she was out of his sight. He needed to head towards that direction to get to their Poetry 101 class. Maybe if he just acted like nothing happened and just walked by her without her seeing him. So he took a breath and let it out and decided to do just that.

He grabbed his bag from the floor next to him and placed it over his head. He took out his book of poetry and acted like he was reading it. He walked pasted Emma with her not even paying attention to him and headed towards the classroom to wait for class to start. 

~Emma’s POV~

Emma was just finishing up at her locker when out of the corner of her eye she saw some guy walk past her and head straight to the class that she was heading to as well. “Hmmm…. I have never noticed him in class before.” She said to herself. As she closed her locker and headed to the same classroom as him. 

She walked into the classroom and noticed the same guy that pasted her earlier in the halls. No wonder she has never seen him before because she sits in the front row and he sits all the way in the back and it looks like the guy that gave her the not yesterday was his friend sitting next to him. 

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and sat in her seat at the front row. She wanted to be closer to the teacher and be able to listen as the teacher talked. While she waited for the rest of the class and Ms. Frost to show up she decided to do some work for her other classes while waiting.

~Killian’s POV~

Killian was talking to his mate, Robin as Emma walked into the class and sat at her seat in the front. “So, mate. What did she say or do when you handed her that poem I gave you to give her?” He asked Robin. Robin just turned and gave him a smile. “She didn’t really say anything only gave me a small smile and then I just left after giving it to her.” Robin explained. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, mate. Remember what Ruby said about her. She closes herself off and keeps to herself.” He reminded Killian. 

Killian just chuckled at that and carefully watched as she did her work from other classes. “That is the thing about me, mate. I love a challenge and she is definitely an open book that I want to read more about.” He responded with a grin on his face. 

Just then, the rest of the class was piling in along with the teacher. “Okay class.” Said Ms. Frost as she walked into the class room. “We will continue on with what we started yesterday in class. And your assignment for tonight is to write a poem that expresses yourself.” Ms. Frost explained to the class as she got the book out. 

The class did as they were told and then listened to Ms. Frost as she continued the lesson on reading passages from William Shakespear. Killian still couldn’t keep his eyes off of Emma and wanted to be able to get to know her, but that would be revealing himself to her when he isn’t quite ready for that yet. So he took his eyes off of her to read what Ms. Frost was reading.

~Emma’s POV~

Emma had a feeling that the guy with dark hair was staring at her while the class and the teacher were coming in. She felt a shiver down her spine and she knew that he had been staring at her the whole time. So she did what she thought was best: to act like she was getting something out of her bag while taking a quick peek in the back to see if she was right. As soon as she did she saw him looking straight at her and then looking down at the book as the teacher was continuing to read the passage in the book. Emma then sat up straight in her chair and listened to the teacher. She sighed when the teacher said that their assignment was to write a poem that explained themselves. Emma wasn’t sure if she could do something like that, but would try. While she was listening to Ms. Frost; her phone vibrated in her bag. As the teacher had her back to the class she quickly took it out to read the text from Ruby.   
R: We should hang out tonight after school. Vic and his roommates are having a little party at their dorm for the beginning of the college life.

E: I’m not sure if I can go. I might have tons of homework after my classes.  
Emma wasn’t really one for college parties, but she did like to hang out with Ruby and all. Maybe she should go out for a bit tonight. She does need time to herself and friends. Especially if she wants to find out who this secret admirer is that has been leaving these poems

R: Cooommmeeee oooonnnn! You know you wanna. Besides Victor has a friend that you might like. :D

Emma just laughed to herself at that and then looked up to make sure no one had heard her. When it seemed that no one had acknowledged her she responded back to Ruby.

E: Fiiine. But promise me there isn’t no hooking me up with anyone. Just going to meet him and that is it…

R: Of course. That is all that it will be. You need to get out more and perhaps meeting some guys.

Emma just shook her head at what Ruby said and placed her phone back into her bag. She will reply back to Ruby later after class is done. She started thinking of a poem that would best describe her and was like her. No one knows much about her and what they do know is all they’re going to get. 

While the teacher was teaching the class Emma started to write some words down for a poem to read in front of the class the next day. Ms. Frost stopped reading and all the students looked up to her as she spoke. “Okay, class. We will stop there for today.” Ms. Frost said as she looked up at the clock. “For the next few minutes, I want you all to figure out a poem that you want to write to share with the class tomorrow.” She then sat down at her desk and the class got a bit noisy as they all searched their bags for paper and pen or pencil. 

~Killian’s POV~  
So as the class was starting to write their poems or at least what to start their poems with; what Emma didn’t know was that Killian was in the middle of writing another poem for her to find. He has been trying to figure out what to write to her and where to leave it for her to figure out that it’s him. 

Robin just shrugged his shoulders and started to write a poem himself. He really didn’t care what Killian did with his life as long as he wasn’t involved in what Killian was getting himself into. Killian had a perfect poem to be able to put somewhere, he just needed to place it where he thought she would find it.   
As Killian was trying to finish up the poem he wanted to leave for Emma, the bell rang for the end of class. Everyone gathered their things and headed out the door. Everyone, but Emma and Killian of course. She slowly was gathering her things up and placed them all in her bag. She decided to take the time before heading for her next class to response back to Ruby.

~Emma’s POV~

Emma was slowly gathering her things up and placing them all in her bag. She decided to take her time before heading to her next class to respond back to Ruby. Emma took out her phone from her bag and started texting Ruby her response to the last message. 

E: Fine. I’ll take a break from school work and come to this party.

She knew as soon as she sent that response, Ruby would be jumping up and down with excitement to what Emma had just agreed to do. But she wanted to wait to see what Ruby said back and then she can head to her class for the next hour. 

Just as Emma was thinking it, there was a response to her reply. Emma knew what she was in for with Ruby and her parties. She took a look at her phone. 

R: Yay! This will be a fun night with me and you. We will have fun as college girls! See you tonight and don’t forget to wear that dress that is hidden in the back of your closet. ;)

E: What?! Why that one?   
R: You will understand when you wear it tonight. Gotta go! Next class starting. 

Emma just rolled her eyes and placed her phone in her bag and got up from her seat. 

~Killian’s POV~  
Killian finished up writing the poem for Emma and noticed that she was occupied with her phone and that is when he got up and placed the poem in her bag and carefully walked out the classroom without her even knowing he placed anything in her bag.

Killian stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. He watched as Emma stood up and grabbed her stuff. She hasn’t seen the note sticking out of her bag yet and he hoped that she did soon. He wanted to see the look on her face when she read this poem. So he decided to wait outside of the classroom to see if she would. 

~Emma’s POV~

Once Emma picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, she noticed that a piece of paper fell out of her bag. She was curious as to where it came from because it wasn’t there earlier when she was in her seat. She opened the note and saw that it was yet another poem from her secret admirer.   
She looked up and around and noticed that she was the only one left in the room other than the teacher, but she knew that the teacher wouldn’t have done anything like this because it’s not her writing on the paper. She continued to walk out the door and stopped so she could read the poem.

Live the present; let the past out  
In its grave; keep your chin high and   
Walk around the mud puddles.

Emma smiled at this one. Someone must know her very well if they would write something like this telling her to forget about her past and just move on in life. “Whoever wrote this one must have a past that they want to forget as well. Maybe we have something in common.” Emma said to herself not realizing someone was standing just outside of the room. “I need to figure out who my secret admirer is and find out why they are sending me these poems.” 

Emma continued to walk out of the room and down the hall towards her next class. Trying to rack her mind at who would even acknowledge her in this school. She hasn’t really been here for that long and hasn’t really met anyone since coming to this town. 

~Killian’s POV~  
Killian had been standing close to the classroom as she was walking closer to the door. He had listened to everything that she had said and he smiled at that. “Well it seems I have made her day today with that poem.” He whispered to himself. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket, He waited until she had finally left to have a look at it. 

V: Looks like we will be having girls at the party after all. Ruby is bringing her roommate with her. 

K: Well it’s about time she brings someone with her. I’m tired of seeing you and her sucking face while I’m sitting alone. Perhaps she is hot. 

Killian chuckled at that last part. If it’s like the parties that he and Victor had in the past then he is sure to meet a girl no matter what. His phone went off again.

V: Maybe. Never know until she comes to the party.

K: Aye, mate. You’re right. Gotta get to the next class. Talk with you later.

With that, Killian put his phone back into his pocket and threw his bag over his shoulder to head to the next class thinking of yet another poem to write and leave for Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I will hopefully have Emma and Ruby at the guys' dorm got their party that they are invited to. Maybe Emma will get to finally meet Killian at this party and know each other some. We will see how this will go. I wanna thank you for those that have stayed to read this story so far and to comment, Means so much to me.


	3. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter of the story. This is when Ruby and Emma head to a party that the boys' dorm is throwing. And of course we'll get some interaction between Emma and Killian, but she still doesn't know that he is the one writing her those poems.

Chapter Three A Night Out

After her last class, Emma was finally able to breathe again. The class that she was in was kind of a last minute decision that she thought she would take up. It was just something she thought would be interesting since her friend and roommate, Ruby was in it and come to find out, the class wasn’t that interesting after all. But it gave her an hour or so of being out of their dorm room for that time.

Once she and Ruby finally made it back to their dorm, Emma just collapsed on her bed with a sigh, knowing that her night was just beginning. She felt her bed sink a bit as Ruby sat on the edge beside her.

“So, Ems. Tell me about this secret admirer that you have in this poetry 101 class you are taking.” Ruby said as she waited for Emma to look at her. 

“How did you know about that?” Emma asked curiously. Emma lifted up her head to have a better look at Ruby as she waited for her to explain. 

Ruby gave her a smirk and then cocked her head to the side. “I do have eyes you know. I have seen the poems that you left out.” Ruby said with a giggle. To tell you the truth, she only saw the one sticking out of Emma’s bag as they were walking into their dorm room, but Emma doesn’t have to know that.

Emma groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. “That’s the thing. I don’t know who it is.” Emma said. “The first day of class when you so rudely woke me up, I had some guy give me the first one at the end of class. Then I found another one this morning in my locker.” Emma explained as she reached for her bag and took them out of there, handing them to Ruby so she could read them. “Then this last one…” Emma said as she grabbed the one that she got today in class. “…is the one I just got today. Found it just sticking out of my bag as soon as I grabbed it to leave.” Emma finished as she opened the paper up to show Ruby.

Ruby placed the others down on the bed and grabbed the one that Emma was handing her. Emma watched as Ruby was reading it and smiling. “Well, Ems... it seems this ‘secret admirer’ knows what you’re like. Maybe he has seen you around campus before.” Ruby suggested as she handed it back to her. 

Emma took the notes and placed them in a shoe box and shoved it under her bed. Smiling as she sat up and looked over to Ruby, she headed to the closet to get out their outfits that they would be wearing tonight.

~Killian's POV~ 

Meanwhile over in the boys’ dorm, Killian was sitting at his desk writing yet another poem for Emma that he would give her the next day before class. 

Victor came in with Robin right behind him. “Come on, mate. We must get ready for the party that you and Victor decided to have.” Robin said as he came up behind Killian, looking over at what he was doing. “Don’t tell me that you’re writing another secret admirer poem to that Emma lass.” Robin couldn’t believe what was happening here. He has never seen Killian this hung up on a girl before. The only time he had, was when Killian was with Milah and that ended really badly.

Killian stopped writing and turned around in his chair to look at Robin. “Aye. I bloody am writing another poem to Emma. She will know these poems and then when the time comes, she will figure out who is writing these.” Killian said as he watched both Victor and Robin. “Besides this poem…” He started as he pointed to it on the desk. “…is going to be put somewhere for her to find. Plus, I’m stopping for the night so I can get ready for the party that is happening in an hour.” Killian explained as he got up from his seat and headed over to his closet. “There are ladies that I need to impress tonight.” He boasted, opening his closet.

Victor and Robin just shook their heads at Killian and headed back to their own dorm rooms to get ready themselves. Robin knew that Regina was meeting up with Ruby and Emma, so he needed to make sure he looked presentable for her. 

Once Robin had finished getting ready he headed out in the lounge where Victor and Killian were waiting for him. Killian smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Well don’t you look nice. Thinking about getting lucky with Regina tonight?” Killian joked as he slapped him on the shoulder.

Robin just glared at him and they all headed out to where the party was being held at. As they got closer, they could hear the music and the rest of the college students all inside chatting, laughing, or even dancing.

~Emma’s POV~

Emma was in the bathroom getting ready while Ruby was applying her makeup. “Oh I forgot to mention that I have a friend coming over to go with us to the party. You haven’t met her yet, but you will as soon as she arrives.” Ruby said as she was putting her eyeshadow on. 

Emma just shook her head at that. “So let me guess, she is seeing one of the guys who is throwing this party?” Emma asked, already knowing the answer to that question. “Yep. She is and you will meet him and Victor and Victor’s roommate.” Ruby explained.

Emma had just finished getting dressed and came out of the bathroom with Ruby whistling at her. Emma felt her cheeks get red. “It’s bad isn’t it?” She asked, not sure if she looked alright. She was wearing a jean skirt, a light blue tank top and black, leather boots. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. I think I will just stay here and you can go without me.” Emma said, slowly walking back into the bathroom.

Ruby shook her head and grabbed Emma by the arm. “Oh come now, Ems. Don’t be that way. I’m sure as soon as we get to the party all eyes will be on you. The guys will be drooling all over you.” Ruby assured her as she pulled her close to her. 

“Fine. Come on. Let’s go before I actually do change my mind.” Emma gave Ruby a surrendering smile.

“That’s my girl.” Ruby commended as they heard a knock on the door. “That must be her.” Ruby went to the door to answer it. A girl around Emma and Ruby's age with short, dark hair emerged as Ruby greeted her. “Hey, Regina, I'd like you to meet my roommate. Emma, come here.” Ruby waved Emma over and she complied, approaching them. “Regina, this is Emma. Emma, Regina.” 

Regina and Emma both smiled politely at the other with a small wave. “Hi, nice to meet you,” Regina spoke.  
“Nice to meet you too.”

“Okay, come on ladies. Let’s go,” Ruby commanded and the three of them left the dorm and walked to the party. “It sounds like the party has already started.” Ruby had to yell over the music as they approached. 

Once they arrived, Emma walked behind Ruby and Regina as they went inside, searching for the boys. “Oh, there they are.” Ruby spotted them by the keg and they made their way through the crowd. As they approached, Ruby and Regina were still in front of Emma, blocking her vision. 

They emerged from the bodies dancing and chatting around them and Ruby threw her arms around Victor and kissed him. Emma’s face contorted in disgust as Regina came up to Robin, greeting him in a smililar fashion. Her gaze travelled away from them and she couldn't believe her eyes when they fell upon the guy from her class. He was wearing jeans, a blue shirt partially buttoned and his dark was tousled and she was not the least bit attracted to this guy. Not at all. 

He was talking and flirting with a couple of girls and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew his type very well. The ‘bad boy’ who's only intentions were to get into girls’ pants. She'd met her fair share when she was in high school. Her ex-boyfriend, Neal was one of those douchebags.

“Killian, I want you to meet my friend,” Ruby called to him, getting his attention.

When he turned his head away from the blonde and brunette he was talking to, he looked just as surprised as she was as he gave her a tentative smile. Her heart started racing as his eyes spanned her form and he tore himself away from the girls.

“Emma, this is Robin and Victor’s friend, Killian. Killian, Emma,” Ruby introduced them and before Emma knew what was happening, Robin and Victor were pulling Ruby and Regina away from them and towards the staircase, leaving Emma alone with Killian.

She gulped harshly and nodded, giving him a small wave. 

Damn her roommate for abandoning her. Emma should have known Ruby would do this. She quickly decided she needed a drink. And she's never drank before. But, she felt the need to in that moment, if anything to separate herself from this cocky-looking bastard who was staring at her, practically drooling.

~Killian's POV~

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously as he tried to think of something to say. Why didn't Robin tell him it was Emma who would be joining them? He wasn't prepared to speak to her face to face. That's why he used the poems. He wasn't ready to talk to this beautiful blonde before him. “Nice to officially meet you,” he managed with a shy smirk as he offered a hand. 

She didn't say anything back as she ignored him and looked around the room. 

He tried not to be phased by her actions as he dropped his hand. “It appears we've been abandoned,” he said awkwardly, his heart pounding erratically in his chest.

“Yeah, clearly,” she scoffed and crossed her arms. 

After a long, uncomfortable silence, he finally mustered up the courage to speak again. “Would you care to dance?” 

“No thanks. I'm just going to get a drink,” she replied and approached the keg to get a beer.

Killian’s face fell in disappointment but he thought maybe it was better this way. He would just continue to write her poems and win her heart that way before revealing himself.   
Emma went off into the crowd drinking her beer as he tried to figure out what his next move would be. But soon enough, the two girls from before came back, their hands all over him and when his eyes searched around the room for Emma, she was nowhere in sight. He gave them a charming smile to be polite but eventually broke free to make sure Emma was okay. 

When he finally found her, she was dancing with a frat boy named Graham and she was clearly smashed as the guy had his hands all over her. Killian swooped in and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

“Hey, she's mine,” Graham called as Emma just laughed in her drunken haze, allowing Killian to take her away from the crowd. 

“Sorry lad, but it's bad form to take advantage of a lass who's had too much to drink,” Killian informed him as Emma poked at his cheek. He put a protective arm around her waist as Graham approached, angrily. “Why don't you mind your own business and get your own girl?”

“Sorry mate, but I can't let you have her.” Emma clung onto Killian for balance and made no protest as he turned around with her and they headed for the door. Graham was irritated but was soon eyeing some other drunk girl. 

Once they were outside, Emma rushed to the lawn and threw up in a bush. Killian immediately came up behind, holding her hair back. When she was finished, he helped her straighten up before grabbing her legs and picking her up. “Lets get you home, love.”

She groaned as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he carried her all the way to her dorm. Even in her drunken state, she was able to guide him to the correct room and he kicked the door open, carrying her through. 

“You smell good.” Her words were slurred as she smiled weakly, looking up at him with her sleepy, green eyes.

Killian gave her a smile back as he went across the room and moved the covers back before gently laying her on one of the beds. She fell asleep once her head hit the pillow and he pulled off her shoes and covered her in the blanket before kissing her sweetly on the forehead. He moved her small trash can next to the bed and headed to the door, lifting his hand to the knob. “Sleep well my princess.” With that he left the room and headed back to his dorm to finish the poem he had started earlier.


	4. Chapter Four The Morning After

After Killian had carried a drunken Emma back to her dorm room and made sure that she was all tucked in her bed, he walked back to his dorm and to finish that poem that he started to write earlier. Killian had a smile on his face when he was finally able to meet Emma face to face, even though she didn’t want anything to do with him. He was sure that she will though, once she finds out that it’s him who has been writing the poems and leaving them for her to find.

He tried to finish the poem, but couldn’t because of the loud music coming from the party. So he just put in his ear buds to block out the noise, allowing him finish the poem in time and place it somewhere for her to find. He was thinking about placing it under her dorm door before she got up in the morning, knowing that it would take her awhile to get up from drinking the night before. Killian had just finally finished the poem as the door to his dorm flew open with Victor standing in the doorway. 

“Hey! I was wondering where you disappeared to.” He said, his words a bit slurred. 

Killian just turned around in his chair and smirked at him. “I have been here the whole time after I took Emma back to her dorm. She had a little too much to drink and I didn’t want any other guy to take advantage of her as she was drunk.” Killian explained. Victor stumbled into the room and fell onto the bed closest to him. “Always the gentleman, you are.” Victor said as a joke. “Ah! Man. You need to get back to the party. You’re missing out on all of the ladies.” He said. 

Killian just grinned at Victor’s comment. “Indeed I am.” He crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. “No, I’m good mate. I don’t need to be with any of those girls while they are drunk.” He said looking around for Ruby. “Besides, where is your girl? Shouldn’t you be spending the night with her instead of bothering me.” He said. 

Victor just shrugged his shoulders. “Ruby noticed that Emma wasn’t anywhere around and decided to call it a night. She was worried about her and wasn’t sure where she went off to. We both thought that you both left together, but then again here you are….” He said waving his hand in the air. “… alone and with no girl.” Killian just shrugged his shoulders at what Victor was saying. “I guess no one really fancied me tonight and I wasn’t really up to partying.” Killian said. “This was all you and Robin’s doing. I just would follow you or agree that’s all.” 

After awhile Killian waited for Victor to respond, but when he looked over to where Victor was laying he was past out drunk on the bed. Killian just shook his head and chuckled quietly. Then he decided to be a good friend and get up to grab a blanket to cover him. “There you are, mate. Let’s hope you sleep this hangover off and you’re be find in the morning.” Killian said as he went back to his desk to get the finished poem and place in something to place it under her dorm room door. He wants to be able to have it done before she gets up. 

But before he went to place the poem under her dorm door, he decided to put the poem in an envelope and then headed out of his own dorm room and towards where Emma’s is. Once he got there he made sure that he had put her name on it and then slid it under the door. Hopefully she will see it before leaving for class tomorrow. Then headed back to his own dorm to get some sleep and to be up in time for class tomorrow.   
In the morning, Emma woke up as soon as she heard her alarm go off. She stretched in her bed and then reached over to shut her alarm off. Realizing something off about last night. She can’t seem to remember what happened last night after meeting Killian Jones at the party last night. She can’t seem to remember how she got back to her dorm room after dancing with some frat boy and then Killian coming over to her aid. Emma couldn’t quite remember all that happened last night and she just hopes that she didn’t say or do anything stupid. “Oh man! What the hell happened last night.” She said as she placed her head in her hands and rubbing her temples with her fingers. “That was some party last night and I don’t really know all that happened.” She said to herself. 

 

Then suddenly she heard the door open to her and Ruby’s dorm room and looked up as the door was opening. “Hey Ems! Wake up!” Ruby said as she came in loudly. “What the hell, Ruby?” Emma said. Trying really hard not to yell back at her. Ruby stopped suddenly and frowned a bit. “Sorry. I had a class earlier this morning and didn’t want to wake you while I got ready.” Ruby said as she sat at the edge of Emma’s bed. “Oh and as I was coming into our dorm, I found this on the floor under the door.” Ruby said as she handed Emma the envelope. 

Emma eyed the envelope as if it would burn her and then grabbed it out of Ruby’s hand. She eyed her for a bit before opening it.”Please tell me that you didn’t read it before I got a chance to.” Emma said as she took the paper out of the envelope and looked at it. Ruby was looking over her shoulder to read it as well. “It’s another poem from my secret admirer.” Emma said as she can feel Ruby looking at it too. “Ems. Read it! What does this one say?” Ruby asked with excited.

Emma starts to read it out loud so Ruby can hear it as well. It says: 

Hello there, love. I know I don’t normally write you something other than poems, but I wanted to let you know that it was a pleasure to see you in person and know that I will fight for your affection. Without further ado here is the poem that I have written for you today. 

Ever Since the day we met I’ve know within  
My heart my love is something special I’ve felt  
From the start.  
Each and everyday since then I’ve dreamed of  
You each night.  
I feel the love inside me grow and long to hold   
You tight.   
When I look into your eyes I sense you feel it too.  
Our hearts have found each other; this love of  
Ours is pure and true;  
You are my soulmate, sweetheart, you are my   
Dream come true;  
From now until the day I die all my love I give   
To you.  
Now that you know my true feelings for you;  
I hope yours will be the same for me.  
The distance may divide us, but you’re always  
In my heart. 

Yours Truly,   
Your Secret Admirer.

After Emma had finished reading that, she placed the poem down on her bed in front of her. She couldn’t believe what she had just read. Her ‘secret admirer’ is in love with her and she has never met him yet and yet she thinks she might be falling for him as well. Ruby moved to sit next to her and looked at her. “Wow, Ems. That is deep. This person has it in for you. He hasn’t even met you and he is already falling for ya.” Ruby said.

Emma just blushed at what Ruby had said after she had listened to Emma reading the poem out loud. “Yeah, well. I don’t know why he wrote this one poem. He doesn’t even know me or anything like that.” Emma had said concerned. She really needs to figure out who this ‘secret admirer’ is and put a stop to all of these poems that she is getting. 

Emma got up and threw the poem on her desk. Then she headed to her closet to find something to wear to class today. “Come on, Rubs. We need to get ready and head to class. I don’t want to be late or rather almost late like last time.” Emma said as she put on a pair of blues jeans along with a white tank top and her red leather jacket. Ruby was already dressed in her signature clothing that included a plaid skirt, ripped leggings, boots and a crop top below her breasts. Once they were all ready to go, they both grabbed their bags and headed out the door to their classes.


	5. Sharing Day

Chapter Five Sharing Day

~Emma’s POV~

Emma had gotten up a little earlier than usual because she was supposed to meet Ruby at the coffee shop near their dorm room. So as Emma laid in her bed, thinking of what to wear for class today she just remembered last night that she had a poem that was due for her poetry class. Emma hadn’t even began writing it at all until then. Too worried about her ‘Secret Admirer’ and the poems that he had been writing to her. She still couldn’t figure out who could be the one who was writing them and leaving them for her. She thought at first that it was Robin, but she figured that he couldn’t have done it since he didn’t look like the type that would do something like that.

Emma stretched her limbs while still in bed and smiled to herself. Maybe having a ‘secret admirer’ wasn't too bad. She kind of liked the thrill of trying to figure out who it could be and perhaps she would just have to repay him for all of the poems that he had written for her so far. Emma finally decided to leave her bed to get dressed, seeing that it was still too early to head to class. Getting out of bed, she headed to her closet to see what she could wear today. Her closet wasn’t much compared to what Ruby’s closet looked like. She didn’t have clothes that would reveal her assets like Ruby did. Shaking her head she decided on a plain outfit for today that included a pair of faded skinny jeans with a black tank top and a flannel shirt to go over it. Once she was dressed and ready to meet Ruby, she grabbed her bag, phone and keys then headed out the door. Emma walked the short distance to the coffee shop and spotted Ruby sitting in the booth closest to the door. Ruby saw her and waved her over.

“Hey there, Ems and good morning.” Ruby said as she pushed her coffee over to her with a smile. 

“Morning to you too.” Emma said as she took a sip of the coffee that Ruby got her. “You’re just lucky I love you enough to get up extra early to have coffee with you this morning or I would still be in bed.” She said with a teasing tone to her voice. 

Ruby just laughed at her and shook her head. “That’s right you do love me and I want to know more about this ‘secret admirer’ of yours.” She said as she used air quotes for that part. Emma just shook her head at her friend/roommate. 

“Of course you wanna know more about him. I do myself.” She said taking another sip of her coffee. “That is the thing, though. I know nothing about him except that he likes to write poems to me and that he is into me.” Emma said. 

Once they finished their coffees, they had to get to class. As soon as Emma got into class and took her seat in the back, her instructor had walked in to begin classes.

“Good morning class.” Ms. Frost said to the class. “I hope you are all prepared to read your assignments today.” She had said. She knew she only gave them a few days to write a poem that expressed themselves. 

Emma remembered at the last minute last night to do her poem and hoped that it was good enough to read out loud to the class. She always hated these assignments where you had to read in front of the whole class. She was the type who always tried not to be noticed, but apparently that wasn’t the case since she had been getting secret poems from some ‘secret admirer’. Emma dug into her bag for her notebook that had the poem in it, hoping that she didn’t get called on first to read it. She wanted to make sure that there were no mistakes before she actually went up to read it. The whole class was doing the exact same thing as she was. Ms. Frost was looking around at the class trying to choose the first student to read their poem.

“Now remember class. The poem that you have written doesn’t have to be a long one. Just one that represents you in a way.” Ms. Frost explained. “You will be graded on this as it is your first assignment of the year and you will be doing something along the lines of writing poetry or short stories for this class.”

 

~Killian’s POV~

Everyone just nodded their heads as they all read through their poems. Then Robin decided that since no one had volunteered to go first that he would go to get it over with. Killian just raised a brow at his friend and watched as he walked up to the front. The teacher looked over to him and smiled.

“Ah, I see that we have a volunteer to go first.” She said as she sat down at her desk. “Please feel free to start whenever you’re ready, Mr. Locksley.”

Robin smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you, Ms. Frost.” He said and began reading his poem. Killian sat back to listen. He never knew that Robin had that type of talent in writing. He was good, but not as good as himself.

As soon as Robin was finished reading, the class all clapped in response to his poem. “Thank you, Robin. That was a great poem. You get an A for that one.” Ms. Frost said with a smile. “Do we have anyone else that wants to go next?” She asked as she looked around the class.

Suddenly, one by one each student got up and read their poems and after they were done Ms. Frost graded them. Some of them got A’s others got B’s and some had a lower grade. Apparently, some of the students that read them either had gotten it from an author or copied it from someone else. She had to assign those students something else to get their grades up. Even though it’s just the beginning of the school year, she didn’t want to see any of her students failing just yet.

After everyone had read their poems, the only two who were left were Emma and Killian. Killian was surprised to see that Emma was waiting until the very last student to read hers. Emma sighed and took a deep breath, but before she was able to get up and head to the front of the class, Killian was already up there.

Killian had turned around to look at his teacher holding his poem in his hand. “I know you wanted us to write a poem that has to do with us, but to tell you the truth, I didn’t want to do that…” He said. Then turning around to face his classmates; he gave them a small smile. “I had a few poems that I wrote awhile ago and just wanted to read one of them.” He explained.

 

On the wings of an eagle,  
My love for you flies.  
Soaring higher and higher,  
And touching the skies.

I reached up above,  
And pulled a star from the sky.  
To place it within,  
Your precious mind’s eye.

To dwell there forever,  
As my love for you.  
On the wings of our love,  
Enduring and true.

I honor you my darling,  
With all that I am.  
Please darling please,  
Will you be mine forever?

There are so many things,  
My heart wants to say.  
I love you sweetheart,  
There is no other way.

Killian walked back to his seat as the students all just stared at him with silence. He went to his seat and sat down. Robin leaned in to whisper to him. “That was a deep poem that you read. But I have a feeling that was towards the lovely Swan girl that is sitting a couple seats down from us.” He said as he looked over towards Emma’s seat.

Killian rolled his eyes and just shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe it was for her and maybe it’s not. You will never know unless you can figure it out.” He said with a smirk on his face. He then turned to the front of the class where Ms. Frost was sitting. She was marking in her book a grade for each of the students that have done their poems so far. “Very good, Mr. Jones.” She said with a smile. “That one was… very romantic.” She complimented on his poem.

She then looked through the names and saw that Emma hadn’t done hers yet. She looked up and searched the room for her and her eyes landed on Emma’s in the back of the room. “Ms. Swan? I believe you’re the only one that hasn’t yet read your poem.” She said as she folded her hands together. “Please come on up and read your poem to the class.” She said as she motioned for her to come up.

~Emma's POV~

 

Emma took a deep breath and then let it out. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go up and read her poem out loud to her class. She never actually liked public speaking in the first place, but she had no choice in doing it. She grabbed her notebook and walked up to the front of the class. She stood in front of Ms. Frost’s desk and looked up at the everyone. Giving them a small smile she began. 

I am me  
There will not ever be anyone like me,   
I am special because I am unique.  
I am stardust and dreams.  
I am light.  
I am love and hope.  
I am hugs and sometimes tears.  
I am the words “I love you”  
I am swirls of blue, green, red, yellow, purple,  
Orange, and the colors no one can name.  
I am the sky, the sea, the earth.  
I trust yet I fear.  
I hide yet I don’t hold anything back.  
I am free.  
I am a child becoming an adult.  
I am me and me is just right.

After she had read it, she closed her notebook and started to head back to her seat. Ms. Frost called for her and she stopped before getting to her seat. “Ms. Swan. I would like to see you after class. Please stay in your seat when everyone else leaves.” Ms. Frost said with a smile on her face. Emma nodded her head and turned to head to her seat.

Once Emma had sat down, she put her notebook away and waited until class was done. She didn’t like the fact that Ms. Frost wanted her to stay after class to talk with her. She hoped that she didn’t do anything wrong with her poem. It was something that she had wrote herself last night.

~Killian’s POV~

As Emma was walking up to the front of the instructor’s desk, he had kept his eyes on her the whole time as she made her way up to the front. Killian had a poem already written out the night before after he got his for this class done. He was hoping to either leave it on her desk and head out of the room or to slip it through her locker. He got into listening to her read out her poem and never had the chance after she had finished. He looked around and noticed that she was headed back to her desk, but then Ms. Frost wanted to see her after class. T

As she finished her poem and headed back to her desk after the instructor asked to see her after class, he knew that he had time to be able to slip the poem into her locker. Killian just smiled at the thought and Robin gave him a concerned look at what he was thinking. 

“Yo! Mate. I know that look on your face. You have something planned for that Swan girl.” Robin said with a knowing look. “Let me guess you already have a poem written out for her and you’re going to slip it into her locker while the instructor talks to her after class.”

Killian gave him a wink and then a nod. “You, my friend, are right about that. I have here in my hand…” He said as he held of the poem. “… the poem that I have written for her. I was going to place it on her desk while she was reading her poem, but I just couldn’t.” He said as he was looking over at Emma as he was speaking. Robin understood what he was saying. “So you have fallen for her and you haven’t even said one word to her since you’re in the same class.” Robin teased. 

“Ha ha ha. You can laugh it up all you want, mate. When I’m good and ready I will relieve myself to her, but for now I’m enjoying writing these poems to her.” Killian said with a smirk on his face. 

~Emma’s POV~

It was the end of the class and everyone except Emma gathered their things and left the room. Emma was still sitting at her desk after the last student left. She couldn’t understand why she had to stay after class. She had another one after this that she had to get to.

She texted Ruby letting her know that she would be running late to their class and told her to let the instructor know that Ms. Frost was keeping her to talk to her about something. She wasn’t sure what, but she guessed she would find out.

Ms. Frost headed over to her desk after closing the door. “Ah! Emma. I’m sorry to have to keep you, but I have already informed your instructor in your next class that you will be late.” Ms. Frost explained. She sat in a desk next to Emma’s and folded her hands together. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” By the look on Emma’s face she knew that Emma thought that she was in trouble. Shaking her head at the reason she began to explain more. “You’re not in trouble. It's just that the poem you have read in class today was very well written. And I wanted to know if I could show the other instructors that poem.” She said with a smile. “Us instructors had a bet of some sort going around as to who would have the best one and apparently we were all wrong.” She said. Then she stood up and walked over to her desk to grab a flyer.

Emma watched her instructor and cocked a brow in her direction trying to figure out what she was doing and the main reason why she had to stay. 

Ms. Frost began to explain to Emma why she was here. “Well actually another student in my class was second best at his poem, but it seems that yours was better.” Ms. Frost explained as Emma took the flyer from Ms. Frost.

Emma continued to listen to her instructor as she examined the flyer. The flyer was for a poetry contest; when Emma finished looking at it, she glanced over at her instructor. “What does this have to do with me, though?” Emma asked as she waved the flyer between them.

“Well I was hoping that you could write another one and submit it for the contest.” Ms. Frost said with a smile. “I just thought that it would be great if one of the students here at the University entered and received the reward money to help with remodeling some of these buildings. Or you; yourself could use the money for something more important to you. Like books or using it towards tuition.” She explained to Emma. Once she got done talking, she looked down at Emma with a small smile and waited for an answer. Then she added: “You don’t have to, Emma, if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion.” Ms. Frost said.

Emma smiled and then shook her head. “I’m sorry, Ms. Frost, but I’m not interested in this contest right now. It’s only the beginning of the semester and these classes just started. I need to focus on my classes before I can do anything else.” Emma explained as she handed the flyer back to her instructor. 

Ms. Frost smiled and nodded her. “I understand, Emma.” She said as she took the flyer back from Emma and placed it on the desk in front of her. “But you know where to find me if you do change your mind.” She said as she stood up and walked to the door. 

Emma followed her and headed out of the room towards her locker. She apparently missed her next class so she decided to just head to her locker to get books for the next classes that she had. As she walked down the hall and towards her locker she was still thinking about her ‘secret admirer’. She still hadn't figured out who it could be. She got to her locker and as she opened it up, there was yet another poem inside waiting for her.r


	6. Chapter Six Masquerade Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would apologize on behalf of me and my co-author. We both have been busy with RL that we kinda did forget about getting this chapter written and then posted. Had to make sure that everything was okay before this was posted. 
> 
> But with further ado, here is chapter six. Enjoy!

~Emma’s POV~

Emma went to her locker after her last class, seeing the flyer for the poetry contest on the nearby wall. It had been a few weeks since Ms. Frost had her stay after class to talk to her about the contest. She still couldn’t believe that her instructor had wanted her to enter. Emma had laughed to herself at the idea. She didn't have time for that. Although, she still had a week before the deadline, and the winner would be posted in the school newspaper along with their poem. Emma was too shy to have her poetry in the paper for the whole student body to see anyway.

Emma opened up her locker, noticing another poem that was slipped inside. Her secret admirer was relentless and had been leaving her poems at least twice a week, and she still had no clue who he was. Not that she was complaining. She always got butterflies in her stomach when she received her poems.

Emma looked around to see if there was anyone around that could have placed this poem inside her locker, but there wasn’t a student in sight, so she read it in high anticipation.

Hello lass,

It is I; ‘your secret admirer’ once again. This poem, I thought was appropriate for what the school has planned for the students. I'm not sure if you've heard about it, but they’re throwing a Masquerade party Friday night for homecoming week, and I think this is the perfect opportunity for you and I to finally meet. What do you think? Would you like to be my date at the party?

It's going to be fairytale-themed and I’ll be the one dressed as a pirate, wearing all leather and of course a mask (it isn't called a masquerade for nothing. Lol) The mask will also be somewhat leather to go with my costume. Can't wait to see what you’ll be wearing. See you then.

Yours truly,

Your Secret Admirer.

 

Slow Dance

Have you ever watched kids

On a merry go round?

Or listen to rain

Slapping on the ground?

Ever followed a butterfly’s erratic flight?

Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?

You better slow down.

Don’t dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won’t last.

Do you ask “How are you?”

Do you hear the reply?

When the day is done.

Do you lie in your bed?

With the next hundred chores

Running through your head.

You’d better slow down.

Don’t dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won’t last.

Ever told your child.

We’ll do it tomorrow?

And in your haste,

Not see his sorrow?

Ever lost touch,

Let a good friendship die

‘Cause you never had time

To call and say “Hi”?

You’d better slow down.

Don’t dance so fast.

Time is short.

The music won’t last.

When you run so fast to get somewhere

You miss half the fun of getting there.

When you worry and hurry through your day,

It is like an unopened gift…

Thrown away

Life is not a race.

Do take it slower.

Hear the music

Before the song is over.

As Emma finished the poem, she had a smile on her face. She was finally going to meet her secret admirer.

Emma had forgotten about this party that she had seen flyers for; scattered around campus. She had initially decided not to go, but this was her chance to meet the man behind the mask, literally.

Emma tucked the poem into her backpack and headed out of the building. She couldn't wait to tell Ruby she'd be meeting her secret admirer.

~Killian’s POV~

Killian attempted to read the school newspaper the next day in the student center, but he was so nervous about the thought of revealing himself to Emma, he couldn't even concentrate on the words in front of him and his hands were shaking. What if Emma didn't want to meet him? What if he had creeped her out with all of his romantic poems? He wouldn't even find out if she would be there until he showed up to the party. How would he even recognize her, seeing as she would be wearing a mask too?

Killian stood from the table he was sitting and put the newspaper in his bag, making his way outside the building to meet Victor.

He hadn't really thought this whole thing through. But then again, Emma would most likely be going to the party with Ruby and she was the sort of girl who was easy to spot in a crowd. Not that Emma wasn't. It's just that Ruby always worn vibrant colors and had an even more vibrant personality.

“Hey mate, are you going with Ruby to the masquerade party?” he asked Victor as they walked to their next class.

“Sure am. Ruby wouldn't let me miss it. She's going as little red riding hood and I'm going as Frankenstein.”

“Good to know,” He said thoughtfully. “Do you know if Emma will be tagging along as well?” He asked nonchalantly, hoping that Victor wouldn't catch on to why he was asking.

“Not sure, why do you ask?” Victor inquired with a knowing smirk.

“Just wondering, that's all.” Killian didn't know if he should tell his friends about his big reveal but then again maybe he should to avoid them calling him by his name before he pulled off his mask. No, Victor wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. He decided to keep the whole thing a secret. He wasn't even going to tell them he was going. This way he wouldn't have to worry about them screwing this whole thing up for him. “I just decided that I'm not going.”

Before they reached the classroom, Victor stopped at the door, turning to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You're not? How come?”

Killian lifted his hand, running it nervously through his hair as he fished for an excuse. “I just don't feel like going that's all.”

“Is it because Emma's going to be there?”

Killian shrugged, an impish smile spreading across his lips. That was indeed an excellent excuse to give his friend. “Maybe. I'm just still too shy to talk to her.” It wasn't really a lie. He was still nervous about speaking to such a breathtaking woman, but he had decided he didn't want to wait any longer. If he was going to do this he didn't want to wait until it was too late. He just found it difficult to believe that a beautiful lass like Emma would be off the market for too long. The last party they had attended proved to him that guys were willing to fight for her affections, even if they were drunken frat boys.

“Dude, you need to man up.” Victor chuckled and gave Killian a friendly pat on the shoulder before they entered the classroom. “I've never seen you so shy around the opposite sex before. She's just a girl.”

Killian shook his head as they took their seats, knowing very well that Emma was not just any girl. She was not even that. To Killian, she was someone who had turned his world upside down and that has never happened to him before. She was a delicate flower who, just by being in her presence, made him feel whole again; she was a remarkable woman to say the least.

~Emma’s POV~

“Gosh, I cannot wait to show Victor my sexy riding hood costume.” Ruby chanted as she thumbed through some dresses on the clothing rack at the costume store. “Oooh, I think you should wear this one!” Ruby grabbed one, holding it up in front of her. After she told Ruby about her secret admirer asking Emma to the party where he would finally reveal himself, they had went to a store in the mall called ‘Happily Ever After.’ It seemed like the appropriate store for the theme of the party.

Emma frowned, her eyes narrowing when she saw the dress in Ruby's hand. “It's a princess costume.” Not only that, but the dress was blue with short, puffy sleeves. It had a slim waist but the layer of skirts were rather large and extravagant.

“Yeah, that's the idea.” Ruby sighed and put the blue dress back, grabbing another one from the rack. “What about this one? He's going as a pirate so you should go as a princess. And this dress would look soooo good on you. At least try it on.” Emma eyed the dress, thinking that it really didn't look that bad. And she knew that Ruby wouldn't let her leave the mall without a princess dress. Once Emma's friend had her mind set on something, it was difficult to change it. Emma finally sighed in defeat, seeing Ruby's big hazel eyes waiting for an answer.

“Fine, I'll try it on but I can't guarantee I’ll like it.”

“Okay, awesome! And I want to see it when you have it on.”

“Fine.” Emma slumped her shoulders and sighed as she rolled her eyes and went into the fitting room with the dress. She removed her shoes and stripped down to her underwear, and pulled the dress from the hanger, slipping it on.

Eyeing herself in the mirror, she tried to decide if she liked how it looked or not. The dress was a long pink gown with layers of chiffon. It was sleeveless and had a low neckline though, so Emma wasn't sure if she liked that. Although she had to admit to herself that she felt like a princess in it and it wasn't large and poofy, making her look ridiculous.

“Em, let me see!” Ruby called through the door.

Emma relented and sucked in a breath before she opened the door and walked out of the fitting room skittishly, not really liking the idea of other people seeing her like this.

Ruby's eyes grew wide when she saw Emma and a cheeky grin spread across her lips. “You look so pretty. You should get it!”

Emma pursed her lips as she contemplated the idea. She didn't really want to try on a hundred more dresses and she decided that she was content with this one. If she were to be honest, she was rather curious as to how her date would react to seeing her in it. “Okay, I'll get it.” She said with a small smile.

Ruby clapped her hands in excitement. “Yay! This party is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see who your secret admirer is.”

Emma gave her another eye roll, hoping her friend wouldn't embarrass her. She knew she should've never told her in the first place. “Can you just keep this between the two of us? I don't want anyone to do anything to scare him off.”

Ruby nodded and made a motion with her hand, pretending to zip up her lips. “Got it, my lips are sealed.”

On the night of the party, she got ready with Ruby in their dormroom. Her friend curled her hair and applied her make-up and by the end of it; Emma hardly recognized herself in the mirror. She no longer looked like a lost orphan in a foster home, but far more grown up and far prettier than she had ever imagined she could be. It was somewhat of a revelation but instead of feeling confident, she only felt more awkward in her own skin and kept tugging on the neckline of her dress to pull it up.

“Relax, Em, the dress isn't revealing at all. Although it should be, but oh my gosh, you look so beautiful!” Ruby chimed, already dressed in her little red riding hood costume and Emma thought her friend was going to burst into tears with how excited she was.  
~Killian’s POV~

When Killian arrived at the student center in his pirate costume unbeknownst to Robin and Victor, it was completely transformed for the party. There was a DJ and loud music sounding through the speakers. The dance floor was already filling with people and there were strobing multicolored lights overhead and a disco ball in the center.

He was glad that he had managed to keep it a secret that he was coming to this. He had picked up his costume after Robin and Victor had left to pick up their dates.

Killian adjusted his mask as he stepped inside the entrance. His friends had already arrived and he could see them across the room along with Regina and Ruby. He swallowed thickly, his heart dropping in his chest. Was Emma not coming? As he shuffled through the crowd of people, some of the girls were staring at him through their masks, but his attention was only focused on trying to find her.

~Emma’s POV~

As Emma walked up the stairs just outside the building of the student center, she was already regretting this. She was wearing a tiara and a pink mask to match her gown as the skirts were gathered in her hands to keep herself from tripping over them. She had managed to convince Ruby to leave for the party without her because she wanted to meet her secret admirer before anyone else did. She was still unsure about this whole thing. Even if this guy was everything he seemed to be from his poems and letters, was she really ready for this? She was just a freshman in college and normally the girls her age were experimenting and not allowing themselves to be tied down. That just wasn't her though.

Emma took a deep breath as she stepped inside the grand entrance. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing all of the students in their costumes. There were surprisingly many people dressed as pirates and most of them were looking her way when they saw her enter the room. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to pick out her admirer from the crowd and he didn't even know if she'd show up or not and wouldn't be able to recognize her behind the mask, she removed it from her face.

Slowly making her way towards the center of the room, she swallowed a large lump in her throat as she felt numerous pairs of eyes drawn to her like moths to a flame. Her stomach quickly filled with butterflies, her mouth becoming dry as the males and females alike stared at her through their masks.

She didn't like to stand out or be the center of attention like Ruby did. Maybe that's why she wasn't completely on board with going to this party as a princess. Emma was certainly not royalty. Not even close. She was an orphan and often felt like an outsider. Maybe that's why she liked having a secret admirer who sent her poems. He made her feel special and she didn't have to worry about carrying a conversation with him. She didn't have to worry about trying to impress him.

Oh God, what if she meets him and he ends up being drop dead gorgeous and way out of her league? What if she just acts like a fumbling idiot around him? What if he ends up running when she actually tries to talk to him?

Emma felt nauseous at the thought as she held her stomach. This was a very bad idea. Before she could change her mind and run for the door, someone dressed in a pirate costume approached her.

Crap, it was too late.

“You made it...” The pirate spoke in a deep, throaty voice and he had a British accent that sent shivers down her spine.

“I did.” She managed with a small smile. She could only see the bottom half of his face and his body, but what she saw was quite the view. The dark hair on his head was parted neatly and his chin and jaw were clean shaven as his mouth curved into a soft smile. He was wearing tight black leather pants as promised and a black buttoned shirt with a red velvet vest. He was even wearing a sword at his hip. And she could see his piercing dark blue eyes through the holes of the mask. Just as suspected, he was drop dead gorgeous. Her body began to quiver at the thought of trying to speak to this guy.

“And you came as a princess… I like it.” He said, bowing to her as though she were actual royalty. “You look stunning my fair princess.”

Emma blushed profusely at the compliment and somehow managed to curtsy to him. Was this guy even for real? She summoned the courage to speak, her words soft and mumbled. “Thank you. And you make... a very handsome pirate.”

He smirked, his hand coming up to rest on his sword. “I know.”

She suddenly felt very warm, her lips were trembling and the way he looked at her made her want to crawl into a hole and hide. Pull it together, Swan. She's spoken to attractive guys before, but none of them had shown interest in her like he had. With the poetry he wrote her and the letters and how he gazed at her in awe and complimented her. It was unreal.

Emma looked around awkwardly, not really knowing what to say without completely humiliating herself. She saw Ruby and Regina on the dance floor and she wanted to join them because she knew she would feel much more comfortable than she did right now but she didn't want to be rude and abandon the pirate.

“Would you care to dance?” He asked, extending his hand. She eyed it wearily, contemplating whether she should or not. She didn't really know how to dance.

~Killian’s POV~

“Um… I guess?” Emma answered, although it sounded more like a question.

Her uncertainty tore at his heart. “You've never been to an actual dance before have you?” He had seen her dancing at the frat party a while ago when she was inebriated, but he'd hardly call that dancing.

Emma shook her head. “No, I've never been.”

“Well then… allow me to be your first partner.” He encouraged with a hopeful grin, still holding out his hand. She finally took it after replacing her mask, an uncertain smile curving the corner of her lips. The spark he felt from her fingertips made his body shudder.

His stomach was full of knots and he felt beads of sweat forming at his forehead as he led her to the dance floor. She looked nervous, he could feel her hand shaking and sweating in his palm as he tried to steady his own hand.

He was bewitched by how breathtaking she looked. Even in simple jeans and a plain t-shirt and no makeup she was beautiful, but the way she looked in her dress and the way her soft curls bounced when she walked, the sparkle in her green eyes and her cherry lips enchanted him to the point where he could barely breathe.

“There's only one rule when it comes to dancing… find a partner who knows what he's doing.” He murmured in her ear as he slowly pulled her around until she was facing him again.

The DJ changed the track to an upbeat song and he was relieved, but at the same time, his heart was stammering in his chest quicker than the beat of the music.

Emma was quiet as they danced to the song. He tried not to get too close for fear of making her uncomfortable. She kept looking behind at Ruby and Regina, so he tried to engage her in small talk.

“How do you like your classes so far?”

She turned her head to look at him, answering just loud enough so he could hear her. “They're fine. I'm just still trying to adjust to being on my own.”

“I know what you mean, love.” He replied nervously, fishing for something else to say to this beautiful woman. “What classes are you taking?”

She named off her classes and he continued to engage her in casual conversation. Emma eventually seemed less nervous and so did he. She also stopped looking over at her friends and gave him her full attention. Just when they had a good rhythm going, the song changed to something slow.

He saw her swallow harshly and offered his hand to her as he flashed her a charming grin. “Ready for a slow dance?”

“Okay.” She breathed and stepped closer taking his palm in hers as her other one rested on his shoulder. He curled his other hand around her waist, hearing her breath hitch. He lost his own breath at the small distance between them and willed himself to take the first step, allowing her to follow his lead. He looked into her eyes, getting lost in her emerald depths as they started swaying to the music, neither of them able to speak. They slowly grew more comfortable to the rhythm as the lyrics poured out through the speakers.

By the end of the song, he was holding her closely to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and he could hear the beat of her heart in his ear as he tried to recall the last time he felt this content. He decided he could easily hold his princess for all of eternity.

To his dismay, the song ended and they waited until the very last moment before they finally pulled apart. He felt an ache from the loss.

“Not bad for your first dance, your highness.” He said cheekily as he gave her another bow.

“Um… thanks.” She offered him a curtsy and a sheepish smile as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Killian scratched his head, contemplating his next move. He thought that it was time to finally reveal himself so he took her hand in his and pulled her away from the dance floor. She looked at him questionably and he instantly felt even more anxious than before.

“Emma… I wanted you to know that I've been taken by you from the moment I saw you.” He began to explain, his voice shaking. He could tell that she was just as skittish as he was. “I started writing those anonymous poems to you because… I was afraid of revealing myself. But now I think it's time that you find out who the man behind the mask is. What do you say, love?”

His heart was hammering in his chest as he managed a smile. Why was he so nervous? He had spoken to her before, but at the time she didn't know that he was the one expressing his affections for her through poetry. He felt secure hiding behind his unspoken words. He felt protected. And now he was about to reveal his soul to this enchanting princess before him. Even after opening up to her a bit, he didn't know if he was prepared for that.

He could tell she felt the same as he did, but with a gentle nod, she gave her consent. Although the redness in her cheeks and the uncertainty in her eyes told him differently. “First, I need some punch. I'm really thirsty.” She started to leave for the punch bowl but he gently put his hand on her arm to stop her.

“Allow me princess.”

He made his way to the table where the punch was being served and he grabbed a plastic cup, filling it with the red liquid. He forced himself to steady his breathing before he went through the crowd of dancing students. As he neared the spot where he had left her, he decided to remove his mask now before he gave himself anymore time to talk himself out of it. He thought that if he looked at her before he removed it, he would get scared and chicken out.

Killian lifted his hand, grabbing the front of his mask and removing it from his face, letting it rest on top of his head. There were people in his way and he moved around them to reach his destination.

“It is me, love…” He spoke when he finally approached, but his words hung in the air when he stopped and looked over to the exact spot he had left her, finding that she was gone.


End file.
